In Too Deep
by Lillian Masoch
Summary: Anko's been depressed lately, when out of the blue Orochimaru comes and kidnaps her, his plan will be revealed, and who is the mysterious girl keeping Anko company?
1. On the Sleepy Shores

Hello all this is my first fanfic., ever. I hope you enjoy it. R&R, this is an OroAnko- something I'm not entirely sure how this will play out.

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Naruto, nor am I using this to make money in anyway… etc. etc.

* * *

Anko sat against a tree with the remains of her lunch next to her. She finished the last of her dango. Anko had just returned from her latest ANBU mission. She stared at the clouds, processing the information she had received from Tsunade-sama. The Kyuubi kid was back. That was a sure sign things would start happening soon. 

She twirled the dango stick in her fingers, thinking of the events that had passed three years earlier. She snapped the stick when she felt the old frustration rise at her failure to help Sasuke. How could she have let Orochimaru take him? She flung the pieces away, trying to fend off the confused feelings she felt. Mostly she was angry, but she felt the green tint of, well, jealousy on the edges.

She shook herself mentally. She refused to let those feelings return, she had given him up. She hadn't been cast off she had chosen not to go with him. Then why did she still feel abandoned. Anko scooped up the trash from her lunch and found a trash can to dump it into. She needed to do something she had too much time on her hands if she was going to think those thoughts again. It was time for her to find a distraction. Training that was what she need; she hurried off into the forest. She was so absorbed in that thought she didn't even notice the pretty rainbow circling the sun.

Anko had so immersed herself in rigorous training; she had successfully forgotten her earlier troubles. She also forgot the time of day. She finally remembered herself when a sharp pain surged through her shoulder. The sun had just set as she could tell by the, oh so faint, pink on the western horizon. She clutched her curse mark, her heart began pounding. A big snake slithered across the ground and made straight toward Anko.

She gasped the pain from her curse mark increased. She felt the all too familiar sensation of pain writhing throughout her entire body. Her senses were becoming blinded by the pain. She saw the snake slither around her legs. She liked snakes, normally but this was not normal. It acted as a rope to bind her legs. Then she heard what she had been dreading.

"Hello Anko long time no see." She tried to find the source of the voice, the cold, evil, deceptive voice. The pain was getting worse, so was her temper. She hated his guts, what was he doing here? If she could think straight she would have run straight to the Hokage for reinforcements. Unfortunately, she was not thinking straight.

"Where are you? Orochimaru, you bastard! Come out and fight me!" She tried to take a step forward, forgetting the snake. An unfortunate mistake; she ended up face first on the ground. She heard his cold laugh.

"Is that any way to greet your old sensei?" His amusement was clear, Anko heard him slither towards her. She struggled to get up. She saw the hem of his robe in front of her. She rolled in a last desperate attempt to escape. An elastic arm shot out and grabbed her drawing her up. She swallowed closing her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She asked her voice rough from pain. Her shirt stuck to her back from sweat. Orochimaru brushed the hair that had fallen over her eyes back into place. He gave her a sadistic half-smile.

"It's a secret," his eyes glittered, with pleasure, "however; if you open your eyes everything will become clear." She clenched her lids shut, it would probably be genjustu. "Not going to play along, then. You always were a rebellious student." His pitiless smile deepened. He grabbed her roughly, bringing her in closer. His lips crashed against hers. She opened her eyes in shock, to be met be twinkling, yellow, snake eyes. His plan had worked Anko felt the world getting darker.

"You bas-tard…" she managed before she went completely limp. The last conscious memory she had was Orochimaru caressing her cheek like he had three years ago in the woods, smiling his twisted smile.

The genjutsu was garbled like a dream, but she was sitting in room wearing a purple, floral yukata. A soft-spoken girl with long black hair and sad blue eyes, attended her, leading Anko through a room with a high vaulted ceiling held up by ornate pillars. The girl hugged Anko, and ran. Anko turned around and was confronted by a pair of large, yellow snake eyes. Then everything was blank.

* * *

So, I hoped you guys enjoyed this story, tell me if you want more. Thank You 


	2. The First Splash

Anko was slowly roused by the sound of voices. She was lying on a cot of some sort with sheets drawn over her. She heard Orochimaru, it was a well known fact if you have just been abducted and you wake up to voices you remain quiet and listen to them incase they explained something critical.

"Yes sir," said a strong, but feminine voice with a touch of accent she didn't recognize.

"Good," said another voice with the unmistakable slithering-honey tone of Orochimaru. "I will come back for her tomorrow morning, I will be very busy tonight, leave my dinner outside my door at seven."

"Yes sir," said the woman's voice calmly. Anko, still very sleepy, puzzled over the accent.

"Make sure Anko doesn't leave, we wouldn't want our guest leaving too soon. You know what will happen if she escapes under your guard." She could hear the smug smile on his face.

"Yes sir," the voice remained calm but had a distinct coldness to it. Anko wondered what was holding this woman here. She wished she could open her eyes but she was not quite ready to face Orochimaru yet. The woman began to speak again, her voice seemed to tremble a bit as she said, "Sir?..." There was a deadly silence.

"Yes," a coldness came from his voice that made Anko want to shiver with the old familiarity.

"How am I supposed to make dinner, if I have to stay here and watch her?" the woman's voice was so cold and sure, Anko decided she must have imagined the tremor. She heard a couple footsteps, her ears strained, and brush of cloth, he must be right on top of whoever it is, she mused.

"Emine, I'm sure you will figure it out. You're a good girl, I know I can trust you. Dinner at seven, and bring a plate for Kabuto too." She could hear that smug tone in that snakelike voice.

"Yes sir," there was a cowed tone to her voice, of one who had no energy left for fighting.

"There's my girl, you know what will happen if you fail in any of your duties." With that a door opened and shut and footsteps faded down the hall. As soon as the footsteps could not be heard, Anko heard this:

"That bastard! Why does he pick on me, as if I don't have enough to do! Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! Ich will er tot machen! Ich hasse das kuh! Warum mich!?" this was all in the hushed, rapid talk of someone who was in the custom of talking to oneself, when no else was around to listen. She then heard a deep frustrated inhalation, and this Emine person sat heavily on the end of the bed and leaned on the wall. At this point Anko felt it safe to chance a glance. She almost sat right up this was the person who had been in her dream. The person she saw was much younger than she expected; she expected someone late twenties- mid thirties, but this girl couldn't be older than 20. Emine had thick, light blond hair braided down to her waist. She had high cheek bone and a pale yet ruddy complexion, she was average height, but willowy. The mouth was small and round at this moment pursed severely, but it seemed her body type seemed to suggest vulnerability. This of course did not apply to the expression worn by the face which was quite fierce and determined. Suddenly, she bit her lip and turned her head slowly toward Anko. Anko quickly closed her eyes. "Alright this will only work if you wake up… Right Now." Anko was considering this statement when a large splash of icy water hit her face.

"What the hell was that for?!" exclaimed Anko leaping out of bed, sputtering and trying to wipe the water out of her face. She reached for her kunai pouch which was unacceptably not there. "What did you do with my stuff?!" Emine set her with a sharp, disconcerting gaze. Her eyes were a gray-misted color. She cocked her head, then shrugged and looked away.

"How was I supposed to know you were already awake?" she didn't seem particularly concerned. "Here let me dry you off." She raised her hands with her fingers and thumb pressed together, the water lifted of Anko and her clothes. Then throwing her hands to the side she snapped her thumb against all her fingers and the flew into nonexistence. Emine gave Anko a guilty, pleased sife glance. "The snapping wasn't strictly necessary, but I find it much more satisfying." Anko was speechless, she wasn't sure how to treat this girl, and though the water had made leaps and bounds to waking her up, she was still a quite groggy. "Oh, Close your mouth, I need to get dinner starte. She stood up and walked towards the door. When she realized Anko was still sitting on the bed she turned raised her eyebrows, "Well? Follow me. Oh, and don't try and make any attempts to escape. It would waste a lot of time and in your current state of lucidness there is no way you could possibly pull it off."

Anko blinked, after examining the former statement she could find nothing really untrue about it. She stood up and both women exited the room.

* * *

Emines aus Deutschland FYI 


	3. Getting Wet

Anko's mind was becoming clearer as she watched Emine chop carrots. There was something nagging in her brain, something that her mind was trying repress. She stared hard at Emine. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"You aren't the person from my dream" Anko crossed her arms trying to recall the details staring at her harder. Emine didn't look up.

"Dream?" she asked off handedly as she tipped the last of the carrot slices into a big pot. She walked to the pantry and began rummaging.

"Yes, you have the same face but she had black hair and bright blue eyes. I was in a kimono and she hugged me and left." Emine froze in her rummaging. Then, she slowly began pulling things off the shelf and returned with a frown of concentration.

"Anko do you know if you're predisposed to prophecy," Anko couldn't read anything from her voice.

"I don't think so, but I seem to get dejavu a lot, mostly the kind that trigger long flash backs, but most people seem to get those so, that probably doesn't mean much." A smile tugged at the corner of Emine's mouth.

"That does seem to happen quite a lot." Her face went blank again as she industriously chopped again, meat this time.

Anko frowned again, that wasn't what her mind had been repressing though. Anko narrowed her eyes at the floor, it was right there she could feel it. She closed her eyes in frustration and suddenly Orochimaru's golden eyes popped into her head. Her cheeks began to burn.

"He! … HE!," Anko's eyes flew open she was certain her face was a horrible shade of red. She saw Emine staring at her with a bemused expression.

"What?" she asked she said sounding amused

"HE!" kissed me; her mind finished meekly, out loud she roared, "That BASTARD, how dare he!!" She was standing up now.

"Wow, it's noisy in here, that's new." A familiar voice with an amused tone came from behind her. Her mind was almost up to full speed now. She was 90 positive who the guy standing behind her was. She whipped around.

"Oh, it's Anko isn't it, Master has been saying he would bring you here soon. I guess that was what his recent expedition was about." A boy of fifteen leaned carelessly against the door frame, his black hair was in an impossible fly-away style, and his face was set in a smirk.

"Uchiha Sasuke, how nice to see you," Anko's mouth twitched into a half-smile that showed no real pleasure, only the satisfaction of identifying him correctly. Emine continued chopping with out looking up. A pot of water boiled next to her.

"Oh I'm glad you stopped by we'll be serving dinner later, the food will be ready for everyone at 7:15 if you could pass the message along." She finished cutting and moved the boiling water of the burner.

"Oh is that it" I stopped by earlier and you weren't here," Sasuke answered now completely ignoring Anko completely. She glared at them both not used to such treatment from kids so much younger than her.

"Trying to steal scraps of food again, huh?" Emine smiled as she placed meat into the previously boiling pot and set a timer. "If you want, I can give you a carrot." She held up the aforesaid vegetable. Anko searched for something to say and pulled up a blank. Things like 'how dare you leave the village' and 'if you come back to village you can be forgiven' seemed horribly melodramatic and out of place. Before she knew it Sasuke had left; begrudgingly accepting the carrot, and leaving Emine smiling to herself.

Emine paused, and Anko realized she had finished all her tasks and was waiting for something to need her attention. She stood up suddenly and began bustling; grabbing herbs and a bottle of milk. Quickly put the milk in a pot and began heating it, measuring out herbs and throwing them in.

"You seem more awake now, so you must be getting hungry. You haven't eaten in a couple days this should help give your system a boost, and dinner can satisfy your actual hunger." She gave her a small smile. Emine seemed suddenly nervous. Anko narrowed her eyes at her.

Before Anko knew it a glass of warm milk was being pressed into her hand. She sniffed it suspiciously. Emine shot her an irritated glance. "Oh, for goodness sakes I didn't poison it." Anko was about to say something sarcastic, but at that moment the timer rang. Emine bustled over to the stove and began pulling strips of meat out of the pot. She cut one and it revealed perfect white meat. She quickly placed in the rest of her cut strips in the pot and reset the timer. She then got a butcher knife and began dicing the meat expertly. "If your not going to drink your milk then help me and get out two trays two soup bowls, two rice bowls and a large plate. Oh, and chopsticks," she pointed to cabinet. She seemed a bit frantic; she grabbed a bag and poured rice into a rice cooker. She then dashed to other side of the room to check the soup. Anko put the milk carefully to the side and pulled the requested items from the cabinet.

"What's the hurry? It's only 6:35?" Anko said as she arranged the dishes on the trays. She had found some ornate chopsticks in the cabinet, knowing Orochimaru's vanity it didn't surprise her too much. Her face flushed again, she'd thought his name, her mind had repressed the memory so quickly too, it was a pity.

"Kabuto just checked our room he's on his way now, and according to past experience will ask for the food sooner than should be possible. If you're done with the plates could you check the rice?" Anko's mind tried to quickly shift gears back into what they were talking about.

"Oh, why would he do that?" glad that she had not noticed her blush.

"They seem to find it amusing to give me impossible challenges. Well, I usually finish their challenges on time, but it's troublesome. Bring those trays over here, will you? Is the rice done yet? If it is then scoop some in the bowls," Anko glanced into the cooker to see perfect steaming rice, only enough for a few people.

"Yes the rice is done," She quickly scooped some rice into the bowls, suddenly something clicked in her brain. "How do you know what Kabuto is doing?" She brought the trays over to Emine staring at her puzzled. Emine opened her mouth, the jerked her head toward the door.

"He's almost here, don't say anything unless talked to directly and follow my lead. Suddenly she ran to the sink and turned on the tap, she heard rapid clicking, and the room became filled with steam. Anko could barely see through the haze. Suddenly a figure appeared in the door.

"Oh, Emmy you're hear after all," something in his voice made Anko want to punch him. She still remembered him from the Chunin exams. She squinted through the haze to try and get better look. "Are you using the kitchen as a sauna again?

"You know I see better this way, Kabuto. We just got here, but don't worry we'll probably be able to get your dinner to you at seven." Anko glanced in Emine's direction. She wondered what she was doing, she had got the food ready and all they had to do was finish dishing it out. She kept her face carefully neutral; she didn't want to mess things up before she figured out what was going on. Kabuto smirked.

"I must have just missed you. We need dinner in ten minutes." His smirk widened, Emine's jaw dropped. Anko wondered if this happened often.

"Don't be ridiculous I haven't even started!" She rushed over to the cabinet and began frantically pulling things off the shelves. "It takes three minutes just to walk down there! This is physically impossible." She hurriedly dropped the ingredients on the counter and was sorting through them. Anko had to hand it to her she was a good actress.

"Well, you'd better hurry then we can't wait until seven, I'm sure you can do it. I'm looking forward to my poached chicken."

"WHAT! You have got to be kidding me how in the world do you expect me to poach chicken in seven minutes she grabbed the pot the officer's chicken was sitting in and made some noise of banging it around and pouring water in it.

"Six minutes now," if Kabuto smirks anymore his face might just rip, Anko thought ironically. "Of course I might be able to arrange something he said taking a step toward her.

"Oh, that must mean your doing this on your own or else you wouldn't be able to make such a deal, because Orochimaru wouldn't be in on it. If that's the case I don't need to hurry." She stopped and stared directly at Kabuto with a disconcerting gaze. Kabuto faltered but he kept a half smile.

"Your right of course, I don't have that authority we expect dinner shortly," with a frustrated sigh Emine filled the room with more steam, and Kabuto walked out muttering about foggy glasses. It was hard to tell through the extra steam but Emine seemed to be repressing a smile. She carefully pulled the trays back onto the counter. She waited for a few moments then gathered all the fog and condensed it to water which she let fall in the sink. She began filling in the rest of the entrées quickly. She laughed and grabbed pair of chopsticks and merrily stuck them in the rice, she did the same with the other.

"Why are you doing that, you know that's bad luck don't you?" Emine handed her a tray with a cheerful grin.

"Of course that's why I'm doing it. If we hurry we'll beat him to the room. Follow me." She turned and walked through the door setting a brisk pace. Anko did her best to keep up with out spilling anything.

"Well, if you really want to know about the chopsticks; it's because the first time I served them that was the first time I made up dishes, I stuck them in the food because it seemed like a good idea. It wasn't; I didn't get a licking for that though. He was sort of upset but anyway it has become my little rebellion." As she delivered this speech she looked over her shoulder to face Anko, however, she walked perfectly straight no obstacle phasing her, her feet guiding her without any apparent reference from her head. Just as Anko was trying to figure out the mechanics of this Emine's voice changed tone, "Ah, here we are." She stopped in front of an ornate door. She paused and closed her eyes.

"Ha, we have two minutes before Kabuto can get here, he got side tracked," her misted eyes lit up, "This should only take about one." She pulled out a folded piece of paper and a pen, she unfolded it drew something quickly, and wrote something. Her shoulders shook she refolded the paper and slipped it under a bowl of rice. "Ok, lets go now."

She skipped off cheerily in the direction they came, Anko glanced at the paper. The shrugged her shoulders and rushed to catch up. Emine looked over her shoulder again, she gave Anko a sheepish grin. "I don't know what has come over me."

"What did you write?" Anko asked curiously. Her grinned deepened.

"I win."

"That doesn't seem so bad. What did you draw?"

"A hand flipping them off," and with that she doubled her skipping pace, appearing completely satisfied.

* * *

_First and foremost, sorry for another long wait, I' have something eating up most of every single day and writing for here is pretty low on my priority list, and usually when I want to my computer is being used by my little brother. So i've actually been trying to work on this since my last update believe it or not._

_Ok so here is the deal. I have the story basically mapped out, however it is mostly revolving around Emi because I've put so much thought into her character that I'm more interested in her. I'm not saying the story is going to be about her but that is what my mind is doing, (It will sorta be for the next couple chapters as get all her backstory out)Also, this story will be rated M if I get a new chapter out. _

_I do want to get this back on track so I'm looking for an Editor who will heckle me so you don't have to wait weeks/months for me to get out another chapter although you should be happy with this one because just the text is longer than both the other documents including their author's notes. And of course give me some idea's and you'll get to know the general outline of the story, if your interested PM me._

YOU DECIDE! DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING KNOWING THIS? REPLY OR I WILL ASSUME YOU DON'T AND WRITE FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. 


	4. Emine's Splashback I

I put up another chapter, I surprise even myself. mmm yes, so this is now rated m and sorry I couldn't find a good breaking point and since I had almost 2000 words and was planning on stopping writing for today anyway I decided to post this. I don't know when or if I will post another chapter so yah sorry. Wht do you guys want to happen between Anko and Orochimaru, because honestly I haven't really decided. Also if you read my story just take a second write a couple words as a review just so I know people _are_ reading my storie. Ok thank you without further ado chapter 4.

Emine was washing dishes industriously, while Anko dried them. Anko's mind was finally clear. She turned her head by degrees to look at Emine, trying not to be noticed.

"Yes?" said Emine turning her head to face Anko. Anko's head snapped back to her work. 'Damn,' Anko thought, 'this is worse than Byakugan.'

"Erm… nothing," keeping her head down.

"Um, okay, if you say so," Emine said in an overly understanding tone. 'Sheesh, there's no way around this kid.' She frowned slightly as she put another dry plate to the side. 'There had to be _some_ way. There was always a way.' So far the best she came up with was running while Emine was asleep, but she had no idea what the arrangements would be so that was no guarantee. She would have to hang around for a few days and gather more information. 'Heck,' she thought, 'I don't even know where the exit is. I wonder-'

"There all done, these are the last ones," Emine informed her brightly making her completely lose her train of thought. Anko made short work of the two pots Emine handed her and soon the dishes were put away.

"Yay, that was so much easier with a person to help," Emine looked infinitely pleased at the fact, "I've been soloing the kitchen for so long I forgot what it was like to have help. It's so nice." Anko smiled back wanly, she didn't know where this kid got her energy. But that speech had reminded her, Emine was a prisoner too. That had possibilities.

"Oh yah, I heard you like dango." This caught Anko's attention, her mind once again snapped out of its reverie. Emine was holding up a small box. Her mouth felt hope, her mind was suspicious.

"Who told you that?" Anko asked cautiously, she stared at the box that presumably held Dango. It was so close, whoever they were, they were spot on.

"Um, Sasuke did, actually. You do, don't you?" suddenly concerned. 'Yes, one hundred percent yes!' her mind answered. Another part of her mind was ashamed and told the other part to get a grip. It had been three days right? That's not so long; she'd gone longer on missions. That puzzled her why would she have such a craving; she supposed it was because the hopelessness of the situation, she had already been counting on things she had lost. However, one look at Emine's honest, concerned face melted her other thoughts.

"I do, it's my favorite," Anko promised; not wanting to offend her. Emine's face cleared up instantly.

"Excellent, then tonight we feast!" She handed her a stick of dango with great reverence. Anko took it and tried not to look like a total barbarian as she bit into it, after all who knows when or even if she would ever get it again. She had tried to avoid going down this path, but she knew there was a high chance she would die soon. That thought sobered her. Emine just pulled one off of another stick in the box and nibbled on it.

"It's a rare treat I had to break a couple rules," she confided in Anko with a child-like glee. 'She really is a kid,' Anko reflected as she tried to look cheerful, 'It's a shame she's trapped here with Orochimaru, and yet she's so,' her mind cast around for the right word, 'carefree.' They sat in silence for a while, licking their fingers. Emine got up.

"Ok, lets go take a bath then call it day." She proffered her hand to Anko, with a smile, her clouded eyes suddenly reminded Anko of Emine's blindness. Anko took the hand smiling back. It was weird Anko realized, she ought to resent this girl, after all, Emine was in charge of keeping her prisoner, and yet, she couldn't help liking this girl. They walked down the hallway. They took several turns before they came to moderately sized room with a gray stone floor and a deep basin in the middle. Emine smiled.

"This is when I get to show off, no knobs for me, I just purify already used water." She then raised her arms and water came, shooting up from the drain. It filled the tank, she then grabbed a plug from the floor and jumped in fully clothed. She plugged the hole and came out. "Ok, you can get in when you're ready." She shed her clothes and threw them in a corner separating the water from them as they flew threw the air. Anko stood for a minute taking this in, then shrugged her shoulders and got in. Then she saw Emine's back and gasped. It was covered in long narrow scars, from being whipped. Her skin was also discolored in places from yellowing bruises.

"What?" Emine asked turning to face Anko looking concerned, displaying a dark purple bruise on her stomach. "Your hearts racing, what's wrong?" Anko felt shock turn into anger.

"Who did this to you?" She asked cold anger emanating. What drew her hatred was the fact that Emine was so sweet, and innocent. She was just a kid, and she had probably been here for quite a while if she was cooking for Orochimaru. She was just a _kid_ for Christ's sake. Her stomach twisted. Emine, however, looked taken a back for a moment, and just smiled. She _smiled._ When the world was handing her shit, she smiled, this was just bit too much for Anko.

"Oh you mean this," she said sweeping her hand across her body. She rolled her eyes, smiling like it was no big deal. "No worries, I'm fine, I've had much worse." She has had worse, wonderful. This did nothing to alleviate Anko's anger, some small perverse corner of her mind waved what she had been thinking just before she was taken: jealous of Sasuke being with Orochimaru. She was completely revolted.

"Who did this too you?" her voice dripping ice. Emine gave her a sad smile, pitying her. Then she turned thoughtful.

"I got the bruise on my stomach, for asking Orochimaru for an assistant. I am his personal maid and chef, but he did give me you. So I as kicked in the stomach for impertinence, and then he gave me you. He really is a mystery." She tacked on with a smile. Anko was amazed Emine had delivered this speech as if it were explaining what she had eaten for breakfast. Emine looked a little concerned. "Really, it's nothing, so don't worry, ok?" She smiled hopefully.

"The scars?" Anko could not let this go. Her voice was even, but Anko was beginning to shake at the injustice.

"Oh those, hah, I've practically forgotten about them. Those are from my childhood, Orochimaru's medics are too good to leave scars. It's no big deal, really. I don't mind, it just happens, its no good getting torn up about it. Just calm down, ok?" Emine was looking nervous and uncomfortable. Anko took a deep breath, 'medics are too good to leave scars, huh? Well they obviously don't care about bruises.' She knew what Orochimaru was capable of she didn't want to think about what this girl had gone through.

"How long have you been here, Emine?" Anko felt the anger draining, leaving her feeling empty. Emine looked slightly relieved. 'Probably hears my heart slowing down,' Anko thought passively.

"Two years, I think, I'm not sure exactly when I got here." She seemed, sad as she reflected on this. "It seems much longer sometimes." Her mouth twisted into sad smile.

"Childhood scars?" Anko asked returning to her earlier point.

"Well, you see." Emine began, and Anko knew that in true form she was about to begin a flashback. The familiarity of this was comforting so she settled in to watch. "My mother was from the Land of Waves and had a Kekkei Genkai. As I'm sure you know the people of the Land of Waves, killed those who had a blood limit trait. She managed to escape by marrying a German sailor. They moved to Germany had me, my twin sister, and my little brother Heiko. You see, I have the ability has manifested in me very strongly, much stronger than either of my siblings.

"My mom worked as a healer because she knew about medicine from her days in the land of the wave. It worked very well but we lived in a very superstitious town. Not only did my mom look different, talk different, used unheard of medical but she had strange powers. When I was five, and my father was out far away on some venture or another, the villagers decided that my mother was a witch and must be… killed." Emine, paused to acknowledge her mother.

"So, when they came and killed my mother, I who was just beginning to test my powers sent the contents of a near boiling pot of water over them. No one was seriously injured, which I suppose is why; I the 5-year old little witch wasn't killed. No, instead the priest of the village deemed my punishment to be a public whipping. I had three days of this treatment. My siblings were being taken care of by my grandmother, she was a good woman.

"After that, the minister's wife took me under her wing and severely punished me for even the slightest hint of using my powers. Then, my father came back about a month after everything, had a near heart attack and moved us to a town called London, my grandmother included. My scars were never treated, which is why they became scars." Emine fell silent, letting her story sink in. She stared blankly ahead. Anko was in shock, and yet it was a relief to see that Emine was affected by what had happened to her.

"How do you bear it, everything that happens?" Anko asked quietly, she hadn't had what you would call an easy past, but this kid had seen so little kindness. Emine suddenly brightened at the question, and looked a bit relieved to.

"Oh that's easy. I have faith," She said this with such surety that Anko was absolutely speechless.

"Faith!? How can you sa-," Anko was cut of by the sound of a door opening.

"My, my," A snake-like voice said, in an amused tone. "You slipping Emi, you've never let me catch you bathing before. Emine froze but a shield of ice sprung up around her. Emine's cheeks were burning a bright red. Anko's back was turned but there was only one person in the world who sounded like that.

"M-my lord," Emine said her voice extremely small. She shook slightly.

"Now, now," Orochimaru's voice positively smirked, "don't be shy its nothing I haven't seen before." Anko's anger from before came back with a vengeance.

"Orochimaru!" Anko's voice rang out in the room, as she turned to face him, anger falling off her in waves. Orochimaru smirk did not change as he raised an eyebrow. His eyes traveled down her body.

"That, on the other hand, I have not." Anko's cheeks burned with humiliation and anger. Emine sprung up an ice shield around Anko too. "It's nice to _see_ you, Anko." Orochimaru leaned casually against the door way. His smile vanished.

"Emine, come here," he snapped. Trembling, she set her jaw and obeyed, water continuing to rise to shield her body from view.


End file.
